


Sad Petlar drabbles

by lornrocks



Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Break Up, Drabbles, I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote this, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Sadness, Songfic, angsty, bc we hurt our favorites, emokids, maybe i was being sadistic, more of my favorite dreaming trope, my favorite kink of using endearments, peter whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad drabbles written to sad music.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Petlar drabbles

**1\. Someday I'll Fly Away, Moulin Rouge**

Peter stares out at the city below him on the roof top. Vaguely, he can feel the wind blowing in his hair, making goose bumps pop up on his bare arms, but he doesn't care.

All his thoughts are consumed with the thought that there's nothing left for him, here. Claire hates him; Noah is dead; His mother, Angela...no one's sure what has happened to her. People reacted badly to Claire's stunt, making the people with abilities even more vulnerable.

The worst part, though, is how every single night, Peter wakes up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. He can't stop dreaming.

He can't stop pretending that the space in the bed next to him isn't empty.

As he watches a taxi hurry by below him, he remembers the rush of falling from a building.

Maybe he should try it again, even though he doesn't have flying or healing right now.

Staring down, he gets about as far as crouching on the ledge before retreating back to the safety of the roof. He knows that _he_ wouldn't want that. Maybe he'll try again tomorrow, he decides.

**2\. Love Song, 711**

It was a weird side effect. That must have been it.

Because everytime Peter and Sylar were both asleep, their dreams became connected, and it was like they were in the nightmare all over again. This time, however, they could get out of it.

Sylar had tried to stay with Peter for a few weeks after the Claire incident, but one day Peter came home and found the house empty. He'd been alone ever since.

He tried to avoid sleeping, but after thirty six hours, escaping dreaming became virtually impossible. Peter would doze off at his kitchen table and find himself face to face with the one person he wanted to avoid.

When that happens, they just stare silently at each other.

One time, Peter asks, "Why did you leave?"

Sylar stares at his shoes for several long minutes (what seems like it, anyway) before answering.

"I don't want to ruin you," he says, simply.

Peter shakes his head. "You won't."

There's more silence, more fidgeting, before Peter looks up with sad eyes.

"Can we have this, at least?"

Instead of answering, Sylar slides his arms around the other man's body and squeezes. Peter knows now he'll never try to avoid sleep again.

**3\. Almost Lover, A Fine Frenzy**

Peter's final glance before he leaves his old life behind is a brief, albeit, sentimental one.

He can't help this sudden urge he has to flee; he can't help that the urge made him pack a small backpack of belongings. He waits until night. He flies off the roof. He goes wherever he can, he needs to get away.

It's not until he sees the bright lights of the city below that he decides to land, to blend in.

He gets a one room apartment, cheap. He pays with cash. As he unpacks his meager belongings, he realizes he forgot the painting that started this whole thing. He swears, he knows that Sylar will know now.

Sylar.

Peter pulls a small polaroid from his bag. It's a picture of the two of them, laughing and wearing stupid sunglasses. Emma had taken it, last summer, when they all went up to the beach.

He turns towards the window and looks at the lights. It reminds him of home, and he briefly regrets not picking someplace less urban to settle.

With a sigh, he slides the photo underneath the barren mattress on the floor and sits down. He won't sleep tonight.

**4\. Good Enough, Evanescence**

The first few weeks Sylar stayed with Peter, it had rained almost every single day. They argued constantly, even though they had just spent so much time together.

Miraculously, three weeks in, the sun comes out, and they just...click.

Their first kiss is nothing special, as far as kisses go, but to them, it's the biggest step they've ever taken. After that, they take it slow.

Sylar is so confident that he's fallen in love with Peter, but he doesn't mind. He's changed, and everyday he spends with the other man, he gets better and better. He feels like he's worth something, like he's special.

He feels loved.

He loves nothing more than to wake up in the morning, take Peter in his arms, and kiss his forehead lightly until his roomie wakes up and looks up at him like he's never seen anyone look at him before.

He'll do anything to keep being deserving of such a thing.

**5\. My Last Breath, Evanescence**

When Noah and Sylar finally track down the man who had taken Peter, Noah takes no hesitation in raising his gun and shooting him point blank in the head. He falls to the ground with a dull thud.

"Go," Noah says, and Sylar is off running, trying to locate the source of the slow heartbeats he hears.

He finds Peter, half on his back and half on his side, hand clamped down to his abdomen. He looks pale, although it's hard to tell in the dark.

"Peter," he breathes, pulling the man into his lap.

Golden eyes look up at his, shining with some emotion that Sylar can't pinpoint, and then suddenly...they're not anymore.

"Peter!"

The other man doesn't respond.

When Noah finds them, he gently lays a hand on the crying man's shoulder.

"It's going to be okay," he says, although he knows it won't be. Not anymore.

**6\. Downfall, Matchbox Twenty**

No one knows what happened to Sylar. Not even Peter, Peter who's spent years with him, being the only one to trust him.

Peter was Sylar's savior.

It's something Peter thinks about often, whenever he can't distract himself with work, with holding wounds shut and telling people to keep their eyes open.

For every life he loses, he spends another night laying awake and wondering what happened.

People start to notice Peter's haggard appearance, and try to help. He shrugs them off.

"You're going to be sent to an early grave," his mother warns.

He ignores her.

He thinks she's just overreacting until one night he's trying to walk from the kitchen to the living room and he collapses. He wakes up in his bed, warm hands gentling cradling him. He doesn't need to look to see who it is; He's known.

Maybe a part of him has always known.

"How long...?" he asks.

"Always."

Peter reaches blindly out and a strong hand entwines itself with his. Maybe now he's the one who needs saving, he muses, letting himself fall back to sleep.

**7\. Meet me Halfway, Black Eyed Peas**

Like all things between them, Peter is the one holding out. It took him years to forgive the other man; now, it was going to take him months upon months to admit to himself that he was starting to develop other feelings.

He already knew Sylar loved him. He told him so, frequently. The first time, though, when he'd gotten up the nerve to talk to him, he had told Peter, "Even if you don't feel the same, I'm going to tell you how much I love you until you know what you want."

Peter wasn't sure what that had meant. But Sylar had kept his word, and Peter was starting to worry. Was this healthy?

They had gotten into a stupid fight when Peter slams the front door behind him and stalks off, trying to find someplace to clear his head. He gets halfway down the hall when he turns back around, goes back into the apartment, and stands in front of a very confused looking Sylar.

"This is stupid," he says, and leans up to kiss the other man.

Sylar forgives him, but Peter knew he would. He always does.

**8\. Rehab, Rihanna**

When Peter had first mysteriously disappeared, Sylar didn't know what to think. He had asked everyone he could think of if they had seen the empath, but no one had any idea. Even Angela's usually prophetic dreams were empty.

So Sylar sat in their apartment, and stared out the window. He knew Peter wasn't going to come back on his own volition; he had some crazy idea in his head, Sylar could see it whenever he touched the easel in the living room.

One particularly bad night, Sylar is laying awake, shivering and shaking and trying to not cry and feeling so alone. He hasn't eaten or slept in days. He tries to avoid going out if he can.

Deep down inside he knows Peter would be pissed if he saw his former roommate acting that way, but Sylar couldn't help it. All he wanted to do was lay around until maybe, sometime, the pain ebbed away and he wouldn't feel so raw anymore.

Sometime around the five month period, Sylar takes a step out of the apartment for the fifth time. He buttons his coat and walks resolutely down the street.

He's kicked the habit, but he knows if he sees Peter again he'll be stuck again. Silently, he hopes Peter had run away to someplace Sylar will never see him. He doesn't want to live that way anymore.

**9\. Take Me Away, Avril Lavigne**

It's hard, at first, to accept their circumstances. Peter knows that what they're experiencing is a nightmare, a construct, but as the days start to go by and the years start racking up, Peter begins to lose faith.

It wouldn't be so bad, he supposes, if his company wasn't the murderer of both his father and his brother, as well as countless others. Sure, some of them deserved it, but hundreds of others didn't.

Peter frowns and traces the outline of a brick in that damned wall. He knows Sylar is really looking for _his_ forgiveness. But Peter is not sure he can give it. Not this time.

Maybe not ever.

**10\. Hello, Evanescence**

It's the nightmares that keep Sylar awake at night. He'll feel pretty good going to sleep, but then he'll have another dream and be awake, gasping for breath and trying not to wake up his bedmate.

Not that he ever succeeds in that.

Every time he wakes up, Peter is right there next to him, holding his hand and kissing his forehead.

"It was just a dream, baby," he'd soothe, rubbing slow circles in the other man's back.

Sylar would love to believe him, but everytime he dreams about the death of his birth mother, or the accidental murder of his adoptive one, he swears he can't sleep for days.

Somedays he dreams about all the people he's killed, with pretty much the same result. He dreams about the day he created Sylar, and the day he pushed Gabriel aside. Sylar allowed him to hide, to be someone better.

Now, he's not sure who he is. He just knows that people want to change him, to fix him, and it bothers him.

If it weren't for Peter, who's always telling people that Sylar is perfectly fine as who he is, Sylar's sure he would never be able to sleep at all.

It's the soothing words whispered into his ear that makes it easier, makes it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
